¿Qué Hacen los Vulturi los 365 Días del Año?
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: Una eternidad es demasiado tiempo y más si solo pasas encerrado en un castillo... ¿Que hacen estos vampiros reales todo el año? Entra y Descubrelo, tus ojos descubriran quienes son de verdad los Vulturis.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno se que todas pensarán ¿Que hago comenzando una historia cuando ni siquiera he terminado otra? _

_Puees tuve un momento increíble de inspiración al pensar en esta historia de los Volturi (: _

_Que según mis planes sera una comedia total que las haga reír al pensar en estos malvados en una forma distinta_

_Espero me entiendan con mi retraso y mejor dicho con el hecho de que por ahorita no actualizaré ''Mientras No Estaban''_

_(: Este es el primer capítulo de muchos... Y espero ii lo disfruten ^^ _

* * *

_**''Yo no olvido el año viejo, que me ha dejado cosas tan buenas... **_

_**Me dejó una cena, un nuevo BlackBerry, una gran vergüenza y las ganas de besar a una nena.''  
**_

-¿Para qué crees que Aro nos llamé esta vez? - mi querido gemelo me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el salón principal de la fortaleza, donde solo se nos reunía si habíamos tenido una perdida, si teníamos que ir a encargarnos de algún asunto importante por la culpa de algún estúpido e inoperante vampiro o simplemente si había un festín importante, como la reina de Inglaterra el mes pasado y sus tres hijos... Lo sé, se supone que no debemos llamar la atención pero Marco se había enojado mucho por la perdida de Inglaterra en el mundial, así que tomo cartas en el asunto. Pero sospechaba que esta no era una de esas reuniones importantes... ¿Por qué? Porque Aro estaba muy afectado desde la 'derrota' contra los vegetarianos, más conocidos como los Cullen, y se estaba comportando muy extraño, al punto que celebramos Navidad la semana pasada. ¿Donde rayos se ha visto que unos VAMPIROS celebren la Navidad? Según Cayo era una forma de acercarnos a nuestro lado humano y así poder derrotar a los Cullen en un próximo encuentro... en mi opinión los tres grandes señores estaban siendo afectados por la edad y sus neuronas estaban fallando.

-Realmente Alec... No tengo la menor idea. - bajamos por el oscuro corredor que era únicamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por el gigante ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared derecha del pasillo. Alec abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso, rodé los ojos ante su innecesaria y falsa caballerosidad ya que solo actuaba así cuando estaban los tres grandes señores del clan observándolo, en las demás ocasiones era un total e increible estúpido ya que decía que yo cuando era humana había pedido jamás ser tratada como una dama en peligro, sino como lo que era una guerrera, realmente no me acordaba de eso y no me importaba.

-Jane, Alec han llegado tarde. ¿Por qué? - preguntó Aro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recorriéndole su rostro y la voz canturrona que usaba siempre que tenía un gran plan en mente.

-Lo siento Aro, estaba terminando algo muy importante. - se disculpo Alec. ¡Gran mentiroso! Excepto a que algo importante fuera terminar de darle fin al juego de Zelda...

-Bueno ya que estamos todos puedo hablar y decirles porque los he reunido. - Cayo y Marco tenían una mirada divertida en sus ojos cuando Aro se sentó en la cabecera del gigantesco comedor. En ese momento sentí una sed implacable... habían humanos en el salón, mire al lado derecho del salón y alli los vi a todos muy sonrientes y ansiosos. Oh vaya, un bocadillo. ¿Para eso nos traía hasta aquí? -Bueno como podrán saber esta noche es una noche muy especial, ya que es treintaiuno de diciembre y en dos horas serán las doce dándole paso a un nuevo año. - ¿Hoy era treintaiuno? Mejor dicho ¿ya estábamos en diciembre? - Así que decidí que seríamos parte de esta celebración y por eso traje a unos invitados para poderlo celebrar en grande. Por favor, siéntanse en casa. - dijo Aro amablemente apuntando hacia los humanos. Noté que los demás miembros de la guardia se pusieron serios ante la amabilidad de Aro... temían lo mismo que yo, que ellos no fueran un bocadillo si no invitados reales. En ese momento Demetri tomo el valor y susurró suavemente la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente '¿Son ellos comida?', Aro asintió para alivio de todos.

-Pero conviviremos un rato con ellos... a las doce podrán hacer con ellos lo que quieran. -agregó sonriéndonos. Al parecer el noble Aro había decido torturarnos un rato.

Los invitados se quedaron parados y Aro igualmente se paro y empezó a charlar animadámente con una señora de unos cuarenta años apróximadamente, me moriría de risa si Sulpicia se enterará según los rumores era una señora tremendamente mandona y celosa, jamás había entablado conversación con ella ya que casi nunca salía de su habitación y cuando salía era a comer o caminar por el jardín. En ese momento alguien me tocó el hombro, era Alec.

-Hermana te presento a Javier. - Alec sonreía de forma maquiávelica mientras a su lado estaba un chico con pelo negro y tez trigueña. - Los presentó porque Javier te quería conocer... Los dejo solos.- Alec se alejó caminando y se dirigió hacia una chica, maldito me las pagará. Oh si, amor de hermanos.

-Hola. - dijo el chico ese con sonrisa de estúpido.

-Lo que sea. - le dije respondiéndole lo más cortante posible.

-Me llamo Javier y ¿tú? - la sonrisa de estúpido seguía plantada en su cara.

-Me llamo: Aléjate o te como. - vi una chispa en los ojos de mi próxima víctima... y no era de miedo.

-Grr... con que vamos agresivos eh, sabes Janine pensé que eras tímida pero ya veo que hay toda una fiera escondida en ti. - mis manos se transformaron en puños y estaba a punto de callarlo. - ¿Alguna vez has escuchado alguna canción de Miley? - lo miré atónita.

-¿Quién es Miley?

-Miley, Miley Cyrus. ¿Hannah Montana?

-No sé de que hablas.

-¡Dios! ¿Que rayos te han hecho aquí? Mira chica, si no sabes quién es ella no eres nadie en esta vida Janine.

-Jane.

-Janine será tu nombre artístico.

-Que cool tus ojos... ¿Donde compraste esos lentes de contacto? Bueno, ¿donde los compraron todos? ¿Son como una secta o algo? Oh ya sé, son fans de Naruto y es su versión del Sharingan.

-¿De que me estas hablando?

-Luego las preguntas... Sonríe. - sacó un celular de su bolsillo pero casualmente no había visto uno de esos en ninguna de mis víctimas. El celular ese lanzó un flash y me di cuenta que había tomado una foto.

-Borra eso ahora.

-Lo siento ya lo subí a Facebook. ¿Cuál es tu nombre en Facebook? Te agregaré ahora mismo.

-No tengo feisbuc.

-Querida pronuncialo bien, Facebook.

-Me da igual.

-Espera... retrocedamos. ¿¡No tienes Facebook!

-No... - con este chico me sentía mas rara de lo normal. ¿O era él el raro?

Mire a todos lados y me encontré con que todos estaban disfrutando hablar con los humanos, todos menos yo, a mi me había tocado el fenómeno. Cayo estaba aprendiendo a bailar un tipo de baile latino con una chica de 'curvas peligrosas', Marco estaba hablando con un hombre de lo terrible que había sido la desaparición de la reina de Inglaterra, Alec... ¿donde estaba Alec? Oh ya me imaginaba donde estaba, en la habitación con la chica esa, al parecer se la iba a devorar de una forma más humana antés de comerla como cena... Pobre de el si encontraba una sola cosa desordenada en mi lado del cuarto. Chelsea, Heidi, Aftón y Demetri estaban tomando del bar junto a otros humanos y Felix estaba jugando a las luchas con un hombre... obviamente se estaba controlando o sino el humano ya hubiera salido volando. Luego de ver a todos disfrutando de su compañia humana regresé mi atención al raro que no había parado de hablar en ningún momento.

-Bueno entonces luego de que Joe cortó con Taylor empezó a salir con Camille Belle, no sé como ese despiadado pudo haber dejado a esa chica, en mi opinión es una de las mejores cantantes del momento yo planeo llegar a ser como ella, no en el sentido femenino si no en lo famoso. - No llegarás ni a la esquina porque de aquí no saldrás vivo. - Sabes... Oh espera me mandaron un mensaje. - el chico sacó el celular de nuevo y abrió el Messenger, Heidi era adicta a eso no se separaba casi nunca de su computador.

-¿Te puedes conectar al internet con eso? Pero si ni siquiera sabes la contraseña de la red inalámbrica.

-Hay tonta, esto tiene su propio internet, si así le quieres decir. Me puedo conectar donde sea y cuando quiera.

-Interesante.

_**Alec POV**_

Me había parecido algo graciosa la idea de convivir un momento con los humanos ya que lo máximo que convivíamos normalmente la mayoria de nosotros era lo que llegaban a convivir una hamburguesa y un ser humano. Vi el montón de humanos, apróximadamente había uno y medio para cada uno mis ojos se posaron sobre una chica que para ser humana era increíblemente atractiva, tenía la piel blanca, ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo...Linda. Ella sería mía. Aro se paró y como una competencia todos los vampiros caminamos rápidamente hacia nuestra presa excepto Jane que se veía sumida en pensamientos, como siempre.

-Hola... - le dije a la chica en la voz más sexy. Ella me miró fijamente y se ruborizó.

-Hola. - sin embargo esta respuesta no había sido de ella si no de un chico que la acompañaba. - Ella es Sophie, yo soy Javier. ¿Donde compraron esa mesa? Me encanta, da un tono gótico a la sala y se ve super cara, como para comprarla para mi casa... - me debía deshacer de el o no lograría hablar con 'Sophie' y sabía de que manera.

-Javier... hay alguien que esta muy ansioso de conocerte.

-Oh ¿en serio?

-Sí, pero es tímida asi que finge que tu la quieres conocer a ella. Espérame Sophie. - le guiñe el ojo y me dirigí con Javier hacia donde Jane. Los presente brevemente y luego me largue de la escena, sabía que Jane me iba a matar luego de esto pero valía la pena. Luego de cinco minutos de plática la convencí de que subiéramos a mi habitación... las humanas eran fáciles, al menos frente a chicos atractivos y con voz dulce. Pasamos por el pasillo y luego subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con Jane, ya que Aro decía que eso nos mantendría unidos como hermanos, tonterías. Sophie quedo impresionada por nuestra habitación ya que era gigante y teníamos la mayor colección de consolas y video juegos que ella hubiese visto.

Quince minutos más tarde...

-¡Más rápido! Oh si... dale Alec... ¡Dios! ¡Metete! No... allí no... Allí.- Sophie me apretaba la espalda fuertemente cosa que ejercía más presión en mi. - Olvídalo no sirves para esto...

-Tú me presionas mucho mujer, así nadie puede.

-Puras excusas. Dame el control yo haré esta carrera. - le pasé el control del Nintendo 64.

-Verás como se hace esto. - me guiñó el ojo y reinició la fase. Busqué el más mínimo error para restregárselo en la cara... pero la muy rigiosa paso todo y desbloqueo la siguiente fase. - Ves Alec, así se hace esto.

-Mmm... mereces un premio. - dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro.

-Oh santo Dios... Tienes Guitar Hero World Tour. - se levantó del suelo como si fuera impulsada por un resorte y dejo mis labios en el aire. ¿Quién se creía?

-Sophie, ¿es mi idea o me estas rechazando?

-¿Rechazándote? No te entiendo...

-No me has dejado ni siquiera besarte.

-Sigo sin entender.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué crees que te traje a mi cuarto? Donde hay una CAMA. - la cama era algo solo de decoración y me servía para cuando jugaba DS y estaba arto de estar sentado.

-Espera... ¿Tu querías...?

-¿No es OBVIO? - Dios, esta chica podría tener el cuerpo de una modelo pero tenía la mentalidad de una chica de cinco años.

-Tu querías... Oh Dios... - Sophie salió corriendo de mi cuarto y la seguí caminando, no llegaría lejos ya que para ir a la sálida ocupaba pasar por el salón. - ¡Este chico es un depravado! - entró gritando la rara a la habitación. - ¡Me largo de aquí ahora mismo! - Aro se puso enfrente de la chica y la detuvo.

-Vamos querida, pero si ni siquiera hemos cenado. Para eso los trajimos a todos ustedes...

-Pero si ni sé cocinar... - exclamó el chico raro que había dejado con mi hermana. Todos los vampiros en la sala nos reímos.

-No ocupamos que cocinen para nosotros. - dijo Cayo. Y en ese momento la campanada de las doce sonó y los gritos comenzaron.

Todo terminó rápido ya que solo era un bocadillo y nada más... Me acerqué a Jane ya que vi que tenía una sonrisa auténtica en sus labios, cosa rara en mi querida hermana.

-¿Que llevas allí? - Jane iba emocionada con un celular que jamás había visto antés.

-Esto querido hermano es un BlackBerry y es lo mejor que los humanos han inventado hasta ahora... Y lo único bueno que me dejo ese humano detestable.

-Te apuesto a que no te fue mejor que a mi... - entramos al cuarto y Jane se sentó en la alfombra sin parar de teclear en su nuevo juguetito. ¿Por que mi humana no había traído un BlackBerry?

_**Aro POV**_

-Cayo, yo no les dare esa plática. - se negó rotundamente Marco, ayer habíamos celebrado año nuevo y la semana pasada navidad, todo se trataba de mi plan maestro sobre humanizarnos más para hacerles competencia a los Cullen y el plan iba increíblemente, hoy íbamos a la fase dos: explicarles a los chicos ciertas cosas humanas, en este caso a Jane y Alec.

-Yo tampoco, ni recuerdo mi experiencia humana. - alegó Cayo.

-Esta bien hermanos, no peleen... Yo me sacrificaré.

-Para ti no es sacrificio Aro. - dijo Cayo rodando los ojos. - Te encanta el tema.

-¿Me estas insinuando que soy un pervertido?

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

-¿Tú que opinas Marco? - pregunte riéndome.

-Solo diré tres palabras Aro: Te Encanta Playboy.

-Sigo siendo hombre... vampiro pero hombre. - dije riéndome. -Por cierto Marco ¿qué hiciste con mi revista de abril?

-Se la di a Alec para que te la devolviera hace un mes...

-¡Diablos! Esta charla será más díficil de lo que planee, ya que esa revista jamás llego a mis manos.

-Bueno Aro ya estuvieras yendo donde ellos. - asentí y salí de la sala de juntas hacia el cuarto de los chicos... En el cuarto me encontré con Alec tirado en su cama jugando con una de sus tantas cónsolas portátiles. Bueno, a Jane le daría la charla más tarde, Alec era el caso de emergencia.

-Alec debo hablar contigo.

-Aja...

-Es algo muy importante.

-Aja... - seguía sin apartar la vista de su maldita cónsola.

-Es algo que tuve que haber hablado contigo hace mucho.

-Aja...

-Maldita sea Alec, préstame atención. Tendremos una charla de sexo. - la cónsola cayo de sus manos y me miro fijamente.

-Dime Aro... ¿Que te interesa saber?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dime?

-¿Como qué que quiero saber?

-No sé, dime tú. ¿Kamasutra, posiciones nuevas, como complacer a Sulpicia? - sin decirle ninguna palabra me salí de la habitación y caminé directo hacia el salón de reuniones.

-¿Que tal Aro? - preguntó Marco.

-Lo perdimos... perdimos a Alec. - me senté en el trono que me correspondía y vi hacia el vacío... Teníamos que pensar en otra forma de humanizarnos. Cayo al parecer me leyó la mente y dijo la idea más brillantes de todas.

-No actuemos como los Cullens... - dijó pensativamente. - _Seamos_ los Cullens.

* * *

_Bueno ya se imaginaran lo que viene... (: Espero actualizar en esta semana ^^ _

_Pueden comunicarse conmigo a traves de Twitter (CallmeKeka), Formspring (CallmeKeka)_

_o Msn CallmeKeka(arroba)hotmail(punto)com ó ebastias96(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_

_Les prometo una buena comedia al mejor estilo Conii ^^ ajajaj ii ademas me incluiré en la historia_

_pero no como conciencia... sino algo mejor ;) sepan de todo esto en los próximos capitulos de_

**_¿Qué hacen los Volturi los 365 días del Año?_**


	2. Cullenizándonos

**_Bueno... (: aqui otra actualizacion ii aceptenlo lo hice pronto_**

**_Tengo una incréible noticia TENGO DE NUEVO EL WORD_**

**_Gracias a mi hermano (Si... agradezcanselo a el) que me lo instaló bien i blah blah..._**

**_Mmmm... Pronto actualizaré ''Mientras No Estaban'' si mi inspiración enciende aunque sea una chispa_**

**_para esa historia..._**

**_Otro asuntito D: Estoy triste u-u Solo 10 reviews en el primer capítulo realmente me rompieron el corazón _**

**_y lo hicieron añicos... ya que me tienen acostumbrada a una cantidad mínima de 20 reviews por capítulo :l _**

**_En fin... Espero y tomen en cuenta eso en este capítulo._**

**_Disfrutenlo..._**

* * *

_**Cullenizándonos**_

_A veces hay que pensar como una cosa para entenderla, _

_pero otra buena idea es actuar como ella._

**Félix POV**

-Bueno, se qué han habido muchos llamados de nuestra parte para reunirnos, pero esta vez es algo muy importante. – fingí prestar algo de atención a lo que Aro decía pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. El señor había estado algo trastornado desde nuestra derrota ante los vegetarianos ojos amarillos, realmente no le hallaba ninguna importancia a eso no era una derrota realmente… ¡Ni siquiera habíamos peleado! Sí tan solo hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de poner mis manos encima de ese pelo negro que noté se sentía superior por sus músculos… Mis bíceps, tríceps, cuatriceps, quinticeps, secticeps le hubiesen pateado el trasero. - ¿En fin que opinan? Los que estén de acuerdo levanten la mano. – vi que todos habían levantado la mano menos Jane, ella era la que menos le temía a Aro… en fin que hiciera con ella una ensalada si quería pero yo no me iba a arriesgar, aunque no había escuchado nada de lo que estábamos debatiendo. Levanté mi mano con fervor y emoción. Era la manera de sobrevivir en la guardia.

-La mayoría gana Aro. – dijo Marco sonriéndole a Jane, esta le respondió sacándole el dedo de en medio y sonriendo angelicalmente. Jane era la mascota preferida de los tres grandes señores por eso era una chiquilla malcriada, en mi opinión ocupaba de alguien que la pusiera en su lugar como Madona a Lady Gaga. – Ahora asignáremos los roles que cada uno representará, como superamos el número de la familia habrán algunos que no tendrán que representar a alguien exactamente pero si actuar como un Cullen. - ¿Actuar como un Cullen? Levanté mi mano para actuar como uno de esos chupa cabras… sé qué suena irónico que un vampiro les diga así a otros pero nosotros chupamos humanos no animalitos de la selva. Lástima me da por Bambi.

-Empecemos por Jane… tú serás Alice. – Jane abrió la boca mientras Cayo leía la lista que los tres grandes señores ya tenían lista, al parecer ya lo tenían todo listo, pero Cayo le hizo una señal dándole a entender que no interrumpiera. – Serás Alice por enana… - todos en la sala estallamos en risa especialmente Alec que aplaudió varias veces ante el veredicto. Esto era mejor de lo que había pensado. – Heidi tú serás Rosalie, por tu físico y además tu exagerada vanidad. – Heidi no se enojó simplemente sonrió… Heidi era la novia de mi 'compadre' Demetri, me caía muy bien además era una experta hacker y si le daba una recompensa me daba humanos exquisitos… - Demetri tú serás Jasper, por tu color de pelo y a veces eres depresivo… Renata, tú serás Bella… Alec tú serás Seth Clearwater.

-¡Pero él ni siquiera es Cullen y mucho menos vampiro!

-Es como si lo fuera… es la pequeña mascota. – todos reímos de nuevo… Alec era nuestra pequeña mascota.

-Chelsea tú serás Esme… no te pareces en nada a ella porque no eres compasiva ni dulce pero eres la que sobra. Félix… casi nos olvidamos de ti… obviamente tú serás… - Edward, por favor, Edward… ¿Por qué Edward? Porque prefiero mil veces a ese que al fortachón a base de esteroides. – Emmett.

-¿Qué? No… Díganme que es una broma.

-Lo siento pero no lo es… Y Aftón tú serás Edward…

-¿Y ustedes qué? – preguntó Alec que continuaba ofendido por ser llamado la 'mascota'.

-Yo seré mi querido amigo Carlisle, Marco será Charlie el padre de Bella y Cayo… se negó a ser Renesmee así que será Jacob. – sentenció Aro dado todo por cumplido… pero mi mano se levantó, debía encontrar una forma de hacer que este plan no se diera.

-Pero ni siquiera conocemos a los Cullen… ¿Cómo sabremos qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué decir?

-Oh Félix… - comenzó Cayo.

-¿Crees que no pensamos en eso? – Aro le siguió.

-Cada detalle de este plan lo pensamos y lo resolvimos. – terminó Marco. En ese momento los tres grandes señores me dieron más miedo que nunca ya que parecían trillizos completando las frases y sus sonrisas maquiavélicas no ayudaban en NADA.

-Constanza por favor pasa… - dijo Aro hablando hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Maldita sea! Entiendan no soy Constanza soy Conii… cinco letras, dos sílabas. Si no me llaman como deben juro que me voy a la mierda y no los ayudo con este plan raro. Entiendo que envidien a los Cullen por ser más famosos que ustedes pero… ¡Esto es descabellado! – todos miramos en shock a la humana que entró sin parar ni un momento y al parecer sabía lo que éramos y lo sabía claramente. ¿Una simple niña no nos tenía miedo? Esto era caer bajo… Su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus ojos café claro… su sangre… Oh Dios… A positivo… mi favorita… si tan solo…

-Les advierto el que toque a esta humana será torturado y luego quemado… Ella es nuestra llave al triunfo contra los Cullen. Los conoce como ningún otro humano que hayamos podido convencer de venir sin que nos amenazara de bañarnos con agua bendita. Así que están advertidos… TODOS. – Aro fue severo con las palabras pero como siempre su sonrisa no desaparecía, este hombre era un psicópata.

-Bueno lo que tío Aro quiso decir, - comenzó de nuevo a hablar la humana… A parte de los otros datos que ya he dicho sobre ella noté algo, estaba loca y además hablaba más que una lora. – es que yo mandaré si no me hacen caso fracasarán y los Cullen los derrotarán. En este momento empezaremos con su entrenamiento para que puedan 'cullenizarse' yo les indicaré como ellos se comportan, como hablan, como son y hasta como visten. Será individual, los llamaré y me escucharán… El primero serás tú Alec. – Conii, como se decía llamar esa chiquilla con chispas en los ojos miró a nuestra nueva mascota y le guiñó un ojo… Lo que me hacía falta… Una humana se fijaba en el flacucho de Alec y no en mi el Poderoso Maravillo Hermoso e Increíble Félix.

-Sólo una pregunta… Conii. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de los Cullen? ¿Y cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – preguntó Heidi que parecía encantada con esa niña rara…

-Digamos que tengo contactos Heidi, muy buenos contactos. – la chica se fue a sentar a una mesa de metal que tenían en la esquina del salón y espero a que Alec la siguiera… Esto iba a ser un día de locos.

**Alec POV**

Caminé hacia la mesa lentamente esa niña me daba algo de miedo ya que al parecer hasta Aro le temía pero a la vez me daba risa su actuación, sabía que ella y Jane no se iban a llevar bien y por lo mismo mejor me caía. Un hermano es un buen hermano cuando no quiere que nada fastidie a su hermana, yo no soy un buen hermano.

-Hola. – me senté y le sonreí sabía que tenía puntos extra con ella desde el momento en que me miró al entrar al salón, nadie resistía mi encanto, excepto la chica de año nuevo… pero ella no cuenta. – Soy Alec. – le tendí mi mano que fue ignorada.

-No debes hacer eso, Seth es relajado… diría algo así como '¿Que ondas?' o 'Wazzap'… no tiendas tu mano, si es una chica mírala sexy y si es un chico dale un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Algo así… - se acercó a mí y me tocó el hombro con su mano en forma de puño, dolía lo que dolía que una mosca se parara en mi brazo. - ¿Si pudieras describirte con una canción cual sería? – lo pensé por un momento y decidí darle una respuesta que la hiciera reír.

-Rape Me de Nirvana… Rape me my friend… - le susurré mientras tocaba su mano.

-Oh vaya… - me miró y se río… - Se te da mal esto de seducir pareces un novato, eso es Anti-Seth… debes practicar Alec. Ahora tú canción será Me Estas Tentando de Wisin y Yandel. - ¿Wisin y Yandel? ¿Quiénes eran esos?

-No sé quiénes son…

-Son reggaetoneros, escucharás esa canción hasta sentirte identificada con ella, será tu himno y además te la memorizas será casi como si ese fuera tu nombre… Y con lo de la ropa… - sacó de un estante que se encontraba al lado unos pantaloncillos. – Usarás esto siempre lobito… - la humana me guiño de nuevo el ojo y esta vez estuve a punto de tirarme sobre ella y hacer un millón de locuras… pero al verme lanzarme sobre ella Aro malinterpretaría y me torturaría hasta perder la consciencia.

-¿Algo más mi niña?

-Mmm… me gusta cómo suena eso. Sí, ten esta lista allí está más información de Seth…

_Lista Seth Clearwater_

_-Jamás dejes pasar a una chica sin sonreírle._

_-Comer es lo mejor en este mundo, junto a coquetear con chicas._

_-Jacob es como tu hermano mayor._

_-Eres licántropo por lo tanto te enojas fácilmente pero mientras no haya razón para enojarte, sonríe._

_-Amas el reggaetón. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando lo bailas puedes acercarte a una chica sin que ella se sienta ofendida y te golpee…_

_-Eres amable con Edward y los demás vampiros y odias que Jacob hablé mal de ellos._

_-Tu pasión es la comida chatarra._

_-Te consideras a ti mismo todo un Don Juan._

Vaya… este chico ya me caía bien… Llamé a Heidi y me fui del salón, debía buscar música de estos don nadie y cambiarme de ropa, realmente esto no me molestaba casi nada y hasta pensaba agregarle un poco más de realismo a mi personaje… Bajé a la bodega y allí encontré lo que buscaba: carbón.

**Demetri POV **

Habían pasado horas y la mayoría ya habían sido atendidos por Conii, me daba risa verla hablar con estos vampiros sin siquiera tener una pizca de miedo y me recordaba a 'Il Padrino' solo le hacía falta un perro para estarlo acariciando ya que hasta el tono de voz que usaba era autoritario… Yo al parecer iba a ser el último ya que en ese momento mando a llamar a Jane, esto iba a estar divertido puse atención en la conversación que empezó con una guerra de 'insultos'.

-Hola pedazo de carne. – Jane se sentó en la silla y cruzó la pierna evitando mirar a la humana a los ojos.

-Buenas noches ojos de conejo malévolo.

-Si te refieres por el color todos los vampiros aquí tenemos ojos de conejo…

-Sin embargo Jane los tuyos parecen que se van a salir de sus órbitas pareces un muñeco MINIATURA de hule que aprietas y sus ojos salen. – Conii se río, me imagino que se imagino a ella misma apretando a Jane.

-Como si me importara lo que una inútil humana opina…

-Como si me importara lo que una estúpida vampira opina. – Conii sonrió y le lanzó la ropa de Alice y la lista. – Ya te puedes ir querida. ¡Demetri! – Jane se levantó de su silla y salió del salón con una cara que hasta Chucky hubiese salido corriendo. Me dirigí hacia la mesa y me senté sobre la 'padrinita' como ahora le diría a la humana… Vaya, tal vez ella podría ser nuestra mascota de la guardia… Sería divertido.

**Jane POV**

-Ojos de conejo malévolo… Muñequito de ojos saltones… - iba maldiciendo bajo mientras subía hacia mi habitación, no entiendo como Aro puede hacernos esto. En realidad… no sé como Aro puede hacerme esto a MÍ, me estaba reemplazando por una humana y le cedió todo el poder con una amenaza hacia nosotros. Entré a mi cuarto ya nada podía salir peor…

-¿Qué tal Jane? – miré a Alec y me hubiese desmayado en ese momento si fuera posible.

-¿Qué te hiciste?

-Me teñí de carbón, los licántropos no son blancos. Duh… – Alec estaba negro de pies a cabeza, parecía que si le tomaban una foto en la oscuridad solo la sonrisa y los ojos se iban a divisar…

-Tú… tú también estás de acuerdo con que haya venido esa humana. ¡Todos son unos traidores! Mira lo que nos está haciendo, nos está transformando.

-Dios Jane, deja el drama si sigues así te saldrán arrugas. ¡Oh mira allí tienes una! – por instinto me toque la frente y Alec estalló en risas… Pendejo.

-Oh Jane, deberías divertirte… Actúas como una anciana de doscientos años.

-Tenemos doscientos años Alec.

-Sí pero no somos ancianos.

-Lo que sea… - tomé mi BlackBerry y entré a mi blog que había creado con ayuda de Heidi, iba a redactar una nueva entrada y en ese momento vi que mis seguidores, o sea solamente los Vulturi porque hace poco había empezado mi blog, habían empezado a seguir otro blog… Parecía interesante. Así que me metí y en grandes letras leí 'Coniilandia'. Tiré el BlackBerry contra la pared estrellándolo y arruinándolo por completo. – Alec…

-¿Sí?

-Recuérdame que debo ir a 'comprar' un nuevo BlackBerry cuando anochezca completamente.

-Sí, claro.

**Heidi POV **

Terminé de cepillarme el cabello y sonreí al verme en el gigante espejo, definitivamente era perfecta. Escuché que alguien entraba al dormitorio, Demetri… Hoy me había prometido hacerme un masaje así que en cuestión de segundos me desvestí y me coloqué una bata de satín rojo carmesí que hacia juego con mis ojos… Me acosté en la cama y puse mi mirada más sexy…

-Mi amor… - ronroneé.

-Lo siento, pero Aro dijo que teníamos que hacer todo lo que Conii nos decía al pie de la letra. – era Félix…

-¿Y Demetri? – Félix se río… - ¿Qué paso?

-Está haciendo todo lo posible para no compartir habitación con Jane, si yo fuera el haría lo mismo.

-¿Está hablando con Aro?

-No, está hablando con la humana o la 'padrinita' como él le dice…

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora que haremos? – me pregunté realmente a mi misma ya que pensaba en las probabilidades de que Demetri se enojará si Félix me daba mi masaje, realmente estaba muy tensa, hoy había hecho un recorrido turístico y la mayoría de los turistas eran viejos y niños, no quería ni recordar la tarde, especialmente por el viejo pervertido que había finjido caerse para pasar toda su mano por mi trasero… - Sabes Félix estoy demasiado tensa… me encantaría…

-Ya sé que te puede aliviar el estrés. – Félx sonrió… Creo que había entendido que NECESITABA un masaje. -¡Jugaremos Pump It Up!

-¿Qué?

-¿Pump It Up? Yo me anotó. - Un Alec más negro que la noche apareció en la puerta.

-Yo igual… - los tres grandes señores aparecieron. Aro y se había teñido el pelo rubio y al parecer se lo había cortado idéntico al pelo del jefe de la familia Cullen, Marco andaba vestido de policía y tenía pegado un bigote falso, se parecía mucho al policía de Village People… GAY.

-Alec… que excelente idea. – murmuró Cayo.

-Ahora soy Seth… ¿Qué cosa Jacob? – al parecer Alec se había metido en su papel.

-Teñirse de carbón… espérenme un segundo. – Cayo desapareció y luego de un segundo el también apareció teñido de carbón y con pantaloncillos. Todo el castillo se estaba volviendo loco, pero como dicen los sabios: Si no puedes con tu enemigo, úneteles.

-Yo seré la primera en jugar… - y me paré sobre una de las dos alfombras de baile que Félix ya había colocado en el cuarto.

* * *

_**(: Hahaha, al parecer la mayoría de la guardia Vulturiana tiene un vicio... **_

_**Bueno aquí esta mi entrada en esta historia, no como conciencia sino como una persona**_

_**de carne y huesitos :D Espero y se hayan reído y me lo hagan saber con un **_

_**HERMOSO y Precioso Review 3**_

_**Gracias x leer ^^ **_

_**atte: Conii - KekaPankeka - Autora Desesperada.**_


	3. Twitter:Hackeado

_**(: Nuevo capi. Algo corto. Lo sé. Excusa: trabajo en mi blog $: **_

_**Pero al menos aglo es algo (?) **_

_**^^ por cierto mi blog: .com (: mirenlo**_

* * *

**Aro POV**

Ya iban dos semanas desde que había empezado la Cullenización, un plan brillante… ¡Simplemente brillante! Conii seguía hospedada en el castillo, ya era casi como parte de la guardia y la mayoría ya no intentaban comérsela, excepto por Demetri que en un momento de descontrol casi la ataca, pero fue detenido por Heidi… Era tan Jasper, ya hasta en sus 'descontroles' se parecía… En fin, hoy era mi día de golf, una vez al mes me iba al mini campo que había construido en la parte trasera del castillo.

-¿Eh tío Aro, donde vas? – Conii apareció por el pasillo y me miro fijamente.

-A jugar golf mi querida Constanza… - noté que dijo algo entre dientes cuando mencione su nombre.

-¿Golf? Discúlpame… ¿Quieres ser un buen Carlisle sí o no? – asentí, algo confundido ante la reacción de la niña. – Entonces nada de golf, ese es un deporte tonto… llama a todos. Hoy haremos algo bien… Cullen. – tomó mis palos de golf que llevaba sobre la espalda y se los llevo junto a ella. – Nos vemos en cinco minutos en el patio… - dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto.

¿Qué iba a ser de mí sin un partido de golf al mes? Me sentía vacio… Yo era más aficionado al golf que el mismísimo Tiger Woods y ahora una chiquilla me negaba mi partido mensual. ¿Será que me había equivocado con la idea de Cullenizarnos? ¿Será que debía olvidar el asunto de los Cullen? Suspiré y negué con la cabeza… Claro que no, a Aro nadie le gana y mucho menos unos vampiritos chupadores de venados.

**Demetri POV**

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien… - pensaba para mí mismo, miré al otro lado de la habitación a Jane despreocupada pegada a su BlackBerry y escogiendo que vestuario usar.

-¿Qué opinas Demetri? ¿El vestido negro de encaje o el otro vestido negro de encaje? - ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre cada uno de ellos?

-Los dos… te harán ver bien, Jane. Son iguales…

-¿IGUALES? Acabas de decir una blasfemia contra la moda. Este vestido es Gucci, este otro es Chanel… ¡Nunca de los nunca serán iguales! Así que te volveré a preguntar… ¿Cuál uso Demetri? – dijo en un tono enojado pero con la sonrisa maquiavélica de siempre.

-El… el Chanel. – la miré con miedo y luego ella sonrió.

-Eso me imagine… - entro al baño y empezó a maquillarse y a colocarse el vestido negro de encaje. Llevaba dos semanas aguantando lo mismo, bueno en realidad una semana y media… al principio Jane era indiferente desde que nos mudamos al mismo cuarto, pasaba pegada a su BlackBerry y ni me dirigía la palabra pero luego de tres días de leer miles de revistas de moda e ir a las boutiques de París junto a Heidi… todo había cambiado. Sufría horas y horas escuchándola parlotear sobre los desfiles de moda y sobre celebridades y no podía ignorarla o no prestarle atención ya que luego me preguntaba y si respondía mal… Castigo al estilo Jane Vulturi.

Toda mi semana había sido una catástrofe, primero había tenido un descontrol y casi mató a la Padrinita si no fuera por Heidi que me detuvo justo a tiempo, no he pasado casi nada de tiempo junto a Heidi, he pasado DEMASIADO tiempo junto a Jane, Aro ha ignorado todos mis muros en Facebook pidiéndole un cambio de cuarto y para colmo empezaba a sentirme depresivo. ¿Qué tal si me estaba volviendo un Jasper? Retiré esos pensamientos de mi mente y me relajé un poco, eso no podía pasar porque yo era Demetri Hale… quiero decir Demetri Vulturi. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz chillona de Jane…

-Aro nos llama, vámonos. – podía haberse vuelto más 'fashion' pero lo mandona jamás se le quitaría.

Seguí a la enana y llegamos a la sala de reuniones donde la Padrinita, un Aro con pelo teñido de rubio y vestido de blanco, un Alec y Cayo carbonizados, un Marco con bigote postizo, un Félix más bromista, una Heidi más vanidosa, una Renata un poco descuidada y un Aftón lector de mentes y protector nos esperaban.

-Hoy jugaran baseball. – sentenció la Padrinita sin siquiera esperar que nos sentáramos Jane y yo. - ¿Qué les parece? – me sentí un poco aliviado… Por fin algo de mi agrado. Todos parecían contentos menos Aro… primera vez que no lo encontraba exageradamente optimista ante una Conii-idea. – Los equipos serán: Alice, Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Y nosotros? – pregunto Alec algo contrariado.

-Bueno Alec… eh… Serán… PORRISTAS.

-¿¡QUÉ? – preguntó Marco, tuve que aguantar una carcajada cuando por su reacción repentina su bigote postizo se cayó al suelo.

-Ok, serán… árbitros. O lo que ustedes quieran. – dijo la Padrinita sin ponerle mucha importancia. Todos nos fuimos a poner ropa más cómoda, ya que nuestras capas y ropa delicada negra dudo que hubiese ayudado a jugar cómodamente…

-¿Qué me puede quedar mejor Dem? – dijo Jane mostrándome dos juegos de ropa deportiva casi idénticos excepto por el color… Esta tortura tenía que llegar a su fin… algún día.

**Heidi POV **

¿Jugar baseball? Realmente no me interesaba ningún tipo de deporte… ¿De que me servían so ya era la vampira más bella del planeta con el mejor cuerpo? En fin, me puse uno de mis atuendos deportivos y revise mi twitter desde mi BB. En ese momento vi un twit reciente de Rosalie Hale, maldita perra…

'Gatita te amo, eres la más bella. –Tu Osito Emm 3'

¿Por qué Demetri jamás ha hecho esto por mí? Debía decirle, apenas terminara todo esto de los roles como los Cullen. Luego la mejor idea que se me haya podido haber ocurrido en mi vida destelló en mi mente casi sentía el foco sobre mi cabeza. ¿Qué tal si hackeaba la cuenta de esa pelo de maíz? ¿Y manejaba sus twits a mi antojo? ¿Envidia la mía? Para nada… simplemente intento liberar al mundo de esa lacra de gente. Encendi mi ordenador y abrí el nuevo programa que había creado ayer enseñándole a Conii a hackear un juego.

-Solo le modifico esto, cambio este código… y vouila. – susurré para mí misma.

-¿Con quién hablas Heidi? – Félix estaba atrás mío y traía con él unos chocolates.

-Conmigo misma. ¿Chocolates? ¿Para qué humana?

-Jumm… en realidad te los compre a ti. Leí en tu perfil que te gustaban.

-Félix te das cuenta que no sentimos los sabores… somos vampiros.

-¿Entonces para que pones información falsa en tu perfil? Eso es mentir Heidi, te crecerá la nariz.

-No es mentir, me gustaban cuando era humana.

-Mmmm… bueno ¿Por qué no pruebas estos? Tal vez te gustan por arte de magia. – me dio la caja y luego me miro impaciente. Dios… ¿A caso no veía que estaba ocupada?

-Está bien Félix pero luego me dejas terminar mi software… ocupo hackear algo.

-Ok. – abrí la caja y tome uno de los chocolates lo mordí y…

-Dios santo. – metí el resto de los chocolates en mi boca. - ¿Por qué saben tan bien?

-Oh si… aparte de chocolate los rellene de sangre. – sonrió y luego salió del cuarto… Esto era mejor que la mismísima sangre sola… era delicioso, exquisito, riquísimo, todo junto. Terminé de tragar todos los chocolates y luego seguí con mi trabajo…

Mi plan fue exitoso… La cuenta de Rosalie Hale ahora era mía. Empecemos con mi primer twit…

''EmmCullen_MasSexyqueEdward te odio, no sé cómo pude haberme enamorado de ti.''

Empecen a escribir el siguiente twit cuando sentí que Conii nos llamaba, bueno creo que con eso bastaba, por ahora.

_**En una parte Lejana más Conocida como Forks…**_

-¿Emmett donde vas con esa roca y esa cadena? – Esme miro a Emmett preocupada ya que llevaba una expresión que jamás nadie antes había visto en su rostro.

-¡Me voy a tirar al rio y me voy a ahogar! – Esme tuvo que seguirlo ya que el no paraba de caminar.

-Emmett no puedes…

-Claro que puedo…

-No no puedes…

-¿Por qué no puedo?

-Porque no necesitamos del aire para vivir.

-¡Mierda! Hasta en eso me equivoco…

-¿Osito? ¿Qué te pasa? – Rose entro vio a Emmett confundida y el solo la apunto con un dedo.

-Tu… Tú me has engañado toda mi vida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu twit… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que me odiabas!

-No te odio… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-De Twitter y Twitter nunca miente.

-¡¿Qué?

_**-Regresamos a Volterra-**_

**Jane POV**

-¿Alec?

-Dime Seth – mi gemelo llevaba unos pompons en la mano y tenía un cartel que decía ¡Go Edward! ¿Quién era este y que había hecho con mi hermano masculino y medio normal?

-Ok Seth… ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Bueno Conii dijo que podíamos ser árbitros pero… es muy aburrido sabes, así que voy a animar un poco las cosas.

-Está bien… - en serio esto le había afectado el cerebro, era como un alienígena. Pero el más afectado definitivamente era…

-Aro deja de pensar en… en… en pornografía. Y tu Seth deja de pensar en monos saltarines. ¡Dios porque todos deben pensar tanto! Ocupo silencio por un momento en mi mente al menos haber si así logro escuchar los pensamientos de Chelsea. ¡Chelsea no te acerques a Cayo! Si te acercas te juro y traspasaré la línea del tratado… - Aftón últimamente se había tomado muy en serio su papel de psíquico e inventaba lo que pensábamos, era algo realmente… raro.

-¿Ya estamos todos? – pregunto Conii con un vaso de limonada en su mano. Niña rara… estúpida… ojos de búho gigante… aparte mi mirada, hasta verla me molestaba. En ese momento sentí que alguien nos observaba… voltee a ver hacia el muro derecho… no vi nada. Estaba casi más que segura de haber sentido que alguien estaba allí, definitivamente estar vestida con ropa tan anti-fashion me causaba problemas.

-Bueno… entonces que el juego empiece. – dijo Aro con un bate en la mano.

Esto iba a ser divertido, ya que nadie jamás había tocado un bate de baseball en su eternidad.

* * *

**_Hahaha proximo capi, lleno de humor asegurado ;)_**

**_espero ii les haya gustado_**

**_ii un review a su bella autora dejado (:_**

**_espero ii crean que esto haya rimado_**

**_xD bueno :D dejen su review! Actualización del fic de Emmett PRONTO _**

**_^^ Pasen x mi blog (:_**

**_3 Besos_**

**_atte: Conii - KekaPankeka - AutoraDesesperada_**


	4. Nota

Lo siento mucho, ._. se ha suicidado

En cambio solo he quedado yo gobernando por aca, seh yo.

Keka Pankeka.

Les explicare mis razones D: twilight… bueno… me arto por culpa de tanta gente que se ha vuelto twilight fan sin saber una pisca de lo que es ser twilight fan, me arto que cuando dicen Edward piensen en Robert Pattinson .-. Edward es mas que eso. Creo que me gustaba la saga mas cuando no habían hecho la película. Odienme si quieren por decir esto. Y las que no me odian y quieren leer cosas que escribo (aunque no se relacionen con ninguna saga) sean bienvenidas a

www(punto)be-ninja(punto)blogspot(punto)com

atte: Keka Pankeka.


End file.
